Before Day Breaks
by LezBeReal
Summary: Amara Beauchard is the reincarnation of Vladimir's wife Marina who died centuries before, he falls deeply in love with her as soon as he see's her. Like all love stories, they start out with deep dark secrets and sometimes lies. Amara is hiding a secret as well, let's just say she didn't plan on falling in love before her time is up.
1. Chapter 1

Life can suck sometimes right? Yeah, we all know it. At some point in our life we get pushed down and we all experience heart break. Some get through it as easy as blinking, others struggle so hard they think it's the end of the world. It all depends on how you look it.

I've been through heartbreak but this time was different, I needed a friend and I had one until they brought someone unexpected into the mix. This person had a huge secret of their own and boy did it cause a ripple effect on the people around them.

I've lived in the heart of Los Angeles for almost 6 years, since I was 18. I successfully made into the position of CEO of a large corporation called Wolfram and Hart. It only took a year and half, no I didn't suck ass and go on coffee runs for the big head ponchos, I did it with my head down. Well, not exactly just that, my great grandfather founded the company in 1863 and I was his only heir, my dad died before I was born and my mom died two days after she gave birth to me...or so I was told. With that in the equation, it wasn't inevitable that I would inherit the position and firm.

The apartment I live in is amazing, penthouse view and my own gym. I share it with my roommate Marley, we've been friends since we were in kindergarten and it was always our dream to move into the big city, get an apartment and live together until one of us got married and left the other to die alone and miserable. Just kidding, but you get what I mean.

Sometimes finding out the truth isn't always a good thing but then again not knowing is worse than finding out.

"Mara, what did you think of the movie?" Anna asked, a hand held out as if to hold a microphone. "Was it as good as you expected it to be?"

I narrowed my eyes and cleared my throat, "Well Anna-Belle, I would honestly have to say that the movie was of the utmost quality and yes, I believe it has largely lived up to my expectations if not exceeded them by a fair amount" I announced with a large fake smile, like the ones those uptight reporters put on whenever they report on those stupid stories about rescuing kittens from trees.

Anna laughed hysterically for about twenty seconds as we arrived at Take 5, it was a restaurant that Anna and I went to every Friday night after work, we sat down at a table at the far end of the restaurant, "So, what look's good?" I pondered as I scoured the menu up and down. "I feel like something with pasta, hmm" I could feel my mouth water at the thought of eating lasagna.

Anna looked up at me from her menu and clicked her tongue and nodded her head, "I think I'll get the steak, medium rare with some chips" She always got the same thing every week, never ever finishing a whole plate.

I laughed at her choice, "Right, well in that case...I'm getting the Alfresco Ravioli" I placed the menu down and watched as Anna hailed the waiter and told him our order.

"We have got to stop coming, I'm going broke. I have to pay rent this week" I freaked, feeling a sudden urge of worry shoot through me. "Oh my god, I have to pay rent, my phone bill and take Marley in for her check up"

The only response I got from Anna was a large smile that turned into another fit of laughter, "Y-you're going broke" she attempted to blurt out, as if having a fit of seizures. "I'm over here working six days a week at some crappy real estate firm getting 40,000 a year and thats after taxes and you work whenever the hell you feel like and make four times my yearly salary." she paused, laughed again and took a sip of her beer that the waiter placed down while she was having a laughing fit, "Don't tell me about being broke"

I smiled like a chesire cat and nodded my head, "You're right, I'm completely over reacting" I agreed, reaching out and swallowing a few mouthfulls of beer down my throat.

"What are you talking about I'm right, of course I'm right." she used her ghetto accent and squinted her eyes, "I'm always right homie"

I raised my beer for Anna to clink with hers, "It's not like you pay the rent for the very expensive skyview apartment we live in." I smiled. "But you know, you're always right 'homie'" This was my turn to laugh at my really dry sense of jokes.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but closed it after she realised she ran out of anything to contradict that. Her head tilted to the side and her gaze stared out behind me. "Give me a second" She said, pushing her chair back and standing up. "I'll be right back" with that she trotte off.

I raised my eyebrows and turned my head slightly to watch which direction she was headed in, no surprise as she walked up to a table near the window of the whole restaurant and stood there. Anna began to sway side-to-side and I caught a glimpse of who she was chatting to, a guy with coal black hair that was slicked back, big green eyes, the sign of dimples and a brooding type of personality. I turned around before we even made eye contact, I stared down at my phone after I pulled it out of my bag and scrolled through my emails and then quickly glanced at my text messages.

"Mara, I want you to meet Vladimir Tepes." Anna Introduced as she stood in front of me, my head still looking down at my phone. "Amara" she repeated sternly.

I turned my phone off, tucked my long blond hair behind my ear and looked up. There he was, as our eyes met we stared at another for a moment, "Hi" In that moment I became speechless for words, the way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine and gave me goosebumps. "I'm Amara Beauchard" I nodded as I held my hand out to shake his, as I still smiled like a love struck idiot.

Vladimir rose his hand to mine and gently gripped it and smiled as he placed a small kiss on my hand, "Pleasures all mine Ms Beauchard, please call me Vlad" his voice made me melt on the inside, it was a deep dark sexy. His piercing green eyes entrapped me.

Anna smiled and gestured towards the spare seat that was pushed into the table, between her chair and mine. "Would you like to join us?" she asked in her usually annoying work voice.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't want to impose on such a lovely night like this for you ladies" he kindly declined, not breaking eye contact with mine.

I pressed my lips together and slowly bit my tongue before I said something, "No, it's absolutely fine. It's not everyday I get to meet any of Anna's associates" I nodded my head and showed a small smile.

Vlad sat down and Anna took it from there, blabbing on and on about how amazing some house off near the valley was. Vlad and I kept making that awkward eye contact, when it would happen he would smile and then look back at Anna.

I sat in silence eating my pasta, chewing slowly and taking my sweet time with it. I wiped my mouth, drank down some beer and cleared my throat "So you're last name is Tepes?" I asked, deciding it was time to save Vlad from the never ending speak-a-thon that was coming from Anna. "The first bloodline in relation to Vlad The Impaler?"

As I said that Vlad forced a small smile, sipped his wine "Yeah," he answered, "The pure bloodline has been spoiled over the years but yes, its the one and only. He's one of my ancestors"

I nodded my head, "That's pretty cool, I mean having a reputation for impaling those those you kill can be pretty cool too, just depends on how you look at it" I replied, "Didn't his father sell him to the Turks back in 1492?" I queried, "As a royal hostage?"

"Yeah, a royal hostage he was" Vlad answered, biting his bottom lip. "How do you know much of him?" he asked, "As to why anyone would want to know anything about such an awful person is beyond me"

I shook my head, "I found the subject alluring, I was in Transylvania at the time for work and I found myself going to The Castle Dracula, and for some strange reason I knew everything about him, even things that weren't written in books. Vladimir or Dracula which ever you would prefer, wasn't an evil man, he was raised by cruel people and taught nothing but evil and dark things and thats all he knew but he became good and tried to redeem himself" I got lost in his eyes as I kept talking, his smile dropped and his expression became dull as if I had said something bad.

I probably did say something bad, "I am so sorry, it's not my place to talk like that" I appologised. In that moment I had the urge to jump up and I did just that, I had this strange feeling like something wasn't right. I chucked my jacket on over my arms and pushed my phone back into my pockets.

Vlad stood up after me, he stretched his arm out and caught my hand before I could leave. Our touch felt like fireworks igniting all over my body, I felt small flashes of images spring into my head

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, "I'm sorry if I have offended you"

I shook my head and tried to show a reassuring smiling but god knows I failed miserably, "No, you were great. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about your family, it wasn't my place. It really was nice meeting you but I gotta go" I slipped my hand out of his and ran for the exit. I walked through so many unnecessary back streets just trying to pass the time and clear my head.

I settled in the park on the grass, down the road from my apartment building. I sat there looking up at the stars for almost an hour, these weird images still stayed in my head -on repeat, constant repeat- I clenched my eyes shut and focused on my breathing.

**_~LezBeReal :3~_**

**_~Tell me what you think ^.^ Thank you guys :3~_**


	2. Over Rated

The next few days went by fast, I worked a lot to pass the time and keep my mind off of everything. For about two days straight I spent hours at the office and didn't come home and when I did, I'd only be there for an hour or two and that was mostly only to shower and change and then go back to work. One particular night I stayed back until half past twelve, I sat in my office trying to organise a meeting that wasn't even due until next week.

Lights in the office started flashing on and off and shadows were running through the hallways. I got up and peered outside my office, the walls were glass so I didn't see the point in having to look out of the door. I looked both ways and there was nothing, well this was great...I'm going skitzo. I turned back around to my desk and felt an entity behind me, I spun around there was still nothing and in that moment of thinking I was only going skitzo a dark figure ran passed the door of my office.

My heart beat increased and it felt like my heart was going to jump out of chest, I grabbed the nearest thing I had to use as a weapon which happened to be a sharpened envelope opener. I let out a scoff, "Really!" I groaned

I crept out and walked around, the silver opener firmly in my grip. I turned around as fast as I could and swiped my arm about, I knew I had jabbed something hard because the opener was pulled out of my grip. To my surprise Vlad was huddled over, cradling his hand and hissing.

"I am so sorry!" I panicked, I hurried over to Vlad and placed my hand on his back. He straightened out and held up the envelope opener. "What?" I questioned as I stared at his arms. I shook my head, "There was blood" I tried to gently grab his arms as I scoured them up and down for any sign of a wound.

"What's going on?" He asked with worry.

"There was something in here, I don't know what it was but I could feel it watching me" I answered.

Vladimir nodded his head and tossed the silver opener to across the room as fast as he could.

I rose my eye brows.

"I have an allergy to silver" he blurted.

"Okay...are you sure I didn't hurt you?" I asked as I bit my lip and let it go. "I swear to god I thought I cut you"

He smiled, "No. I'm fine, you missed" he assured holding his arms up and flopping them down, "why are you here so late?"

By then we had started walking back into my office, "I had to arrange next week's clientele meetings and stuff" I replied, sitting back down at my desk and shutting down my laptop. "How did you know I was here?"

"Anna told me you've been here non-stop for the past three days" he answered with a small smile. "You're friend has a lot to say"

I laughed, "If that's a nice way of saying she talks too much for her own well being than yeah, she does" I packed my stuff into my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"Are you on your way home now?" He queried with raised eyebrows.

I nodded my head, peered my head out of my office and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sensing my lady is scared?" He asked as I felt his hand press against the middle of my back. "If it makes you feel, in the least scared I would happily accompany you home"

I smiled and rummaged through my bag for my house keys and only managed to find my car key of all things, "Well this isn't good" I whispered, "I think I lost my keys and Anna isn't home tonight...genius"

Vlad cleared his throat, "How about getting something to eat and passing the time until Anna gets home?"

I bit my tongue, the thought of spending time with Vlad didn't put me off it sounded appealing. "Sure, I know the best place just outside of town near the valley. They have the best early morning breakfast menus"

He nodded his head, "Perfect" he smiled.

Vlad sat opposite me in a booth near the window, we both ate pancakes drenched in maple syrup. We didn't talk about much but we made conversation out of the most random things. It was nice, I made stupid jokes he didn't seem to understand.

"I recently moved here from Europe, I met Anna at the real estate place in town. I bought the house just north of here, about 20 minutes away over the hill. It was a family home my distant relatives owned a few years ago" he explained with a small smile.

My eyes widened, "You bought the Ericson estate?" I asked

He nodded.

"I remember that place, I haven't been there in years. Anna and I used to break in when we were kids" I laughed, "Probably shouldn't have said that" I said.

He laughed, "As long as you don't plan on entering unplanned any time soon we'll be fine" he paused, "Would you like to see the house?"

"Now?" I raised my eyebrows, "That would be amazing"

"Let me pay the bill and we'll go, the sun will be coming up soon" he said looking out the window.

We drove up towards the hill and into a long ass drive way, the house was still as big on the inside as it was on the outside.

I had the biggest grin on my face as we walked into the music room and there was a grand piano in the corner.

"You play?" He asked noticing my face.

I shook my head, "No, but I like listening to it. My dad used to take me to see theatre performances and I always loved the sound of the piano more than anything else" I ran my fingers along the keys.

Vlad took his jacket off and gestured for me to sit next to him in the stool. "I'm a tad rusty so forgive me if I make a few mistakes"

I smiled, I listened to the melody he played. We sat there almost an hour, "You're really good" I commented.

"So what made you come back to LA?" I asked as I curled up on the large leather lounger in front of the fireplace.

He stared into the flames and spoke, "I'm looking for someone I haven't seen in a long time" he turned to me, "What else do you know about Vlad the impaler?"

I cleared my throat, "I don't know but this is gonna sound really stupid but I swear to god you look an awful lot like him" I stared into his eyes.

"They say his wife, Marina was the most beautiful woman in all of the world with hair as beautiful as gold and eyes as blue as the purest waters. She died so he could save his kingdom, they say that one day he'll find her again and there love will be just as amazing it was"

"Love is a powerful thing, it can break you or it can make you the happiest person in the world" I replied as I bit lip.

In that moment Vlad leaned in and pushed his lips against mine, I pushed back returning the favour. I didn't want it to end but it was abruptly cut short as he pulled away He stared into the flames and spoke, "I'm looking for someone I haven't seen in a long time" he turned to me, "What else do you know about Vlad the impaler?"

I cleared my throat, "I don't know but this is gonna sound really stupid but I swear to god you look an awful lot like him" I stared into his eyes.

"They say his wife, Marina was the most beautiful woman in all of the world with hair as beautiful as gold and eyes as blue as the purest waters. She died so he could save his kingdom, they say that one day he'll find her again and there love will be just as amazing it was"

"Love is a powerful thing, it can break you or it can make you the happiest person in the world" I replied as I bit lip.

In that moment Vlad leaned in and pushed his lips against mine, I pushed back returning the favour. I didn't want it to end but it was abruptly cut short as he pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling as if I did something bad.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, head in his hands, "This is wrong, it'll only end in heartache" he replied in a low tone.

I let out a deep breath, "I can assure you I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" I assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. The uunicorns leaped over the rainbow and same concept of how babies were made occured.

I raced around the room looking for my black skirt and tight singlet, I only wore Vlad's button up shirt. I changed as I skipped down the stairs trying to be as quiet as I could, putting my bag over my shoulder and strutted out the front door.

"Anna" I greeted in a rush as I sped down the driveway, attempting to put my heels on and falling a few times in the process. "Anna, I need you to come and pick me up"

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked with a yawn, I heard the phone crackle as she moved around under the covers.

I nodded, "Yeah, three in the afternoon" I answered, THREE IN THE FREAKING AFTERNOON. "What!" I panicked into the phone, I almost tripped as I adjusted to the time. "What the hell did you do last night?"

She laughed, "No, the real question is what didn't I do that you did" she replied yawning again.

"I slept with Vlad" I confessed, feeling slightly guilty.

"You what?" She questioned as her tone of voice changed, it became more hostile and scarce jumping up and dropping the phone on the floor, I heard her stumble around before picking it up again, "Stay away from his him, keep in the sunlight"

"Yeah, okay. Come get me, I left my car in the garage at the office" I added before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by fast, I worked a lot to pass the time and keep my mind off of everything. For about two days straight I spent hours at the office and didn't come home and when I did, I'd only be there for an hour or two and that was mostly only to shower and change and then go back to work. One particular night I stayed back until half past twelve, I sat in my office trying to organise a meeting that wasn't even due until next week.

Lights in the office started flashing on and off and shadows were running through the hallways. I got up and peered outside my office, the walls were glass so I didn't see the point in having to look out of the door. I looked both ways and there was nothing, well this was great...I'm going skitzo. I turned back around to my desk and felt an entity behind me, I spun around there was still nothing and in that moment of thinking I was only going skitzo a dark figure ran passed the door of my office.

My heart beat increased and it felt like my heart was going to jump out of chest, I grabbed the nearest thing I had to use as a weapon which happened to be a sharpened envelope opener. I let out a scoff, "Really!" I groaned

I crept out and walked around, the silver opener firmly in my grip. I turned around as fast as I could and swiped my arm about, I knew I had jabbed something hard because the opener was pulled out of my grip. To my surprise Vlad was huddled over, cradling his hand and hissing.

"I am so sorry!" I panicked, I hurried over to Vlad and placed my hand on his back. He straightened out and held up the envelope opener. "What?" I questioned as I stared at his arms. I shook my head, "There was blood" I tried to gently grab his arms as I scoured them up and down for any sign of a wound.

"What's going on?" He asked with worry.

"There was something in here, I don't know what it was but I could feel it watching me" I answered.

Vladimir nodded his head and tossed the silver opener to across the room as fast as he could.

I rose my eye brows.

"I have an allergy to silver" he blurted.

"Okay...are you sure I didn't hurt you?" I asked as I bit my lip and let it go. "I swear to god I thought I cut you"

He smiled, "No. I'm fine, you missed" he assured holding his arms up and flopping them down, "why are you here so late?"

By then we had started walking back into my office, "I had to arrange next week's clientele meetings and stuff" I replied, sitting back down at my desk and shutting down my laptop. "How did you know I was here?"

"Anna told me you've been here non-stop for the past three days" he answered with a small smile. "You're friend has a lot to say"

I laughed, "If that's a nice way of saying she talks too much for her own well being than yeah, she does" I packed my stuff into my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"Are you on your way home now?" He queried with raised eyebrows.

I nodded my head, peered my head out of my office and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sensing my lady is scared?" He asked as I felt his hand press against the middle of my back. "If it makes you feel, in the least scared I would happily accompany you home"

I smiled and rummaged through my bag for my house keys and only managed to find my car key of all things, "Well this isn't good" I whispered, "I think I lost my keys and Anna isn't home tonight...genius"

Vlad cleared his throat, "How about getting something to eat and passing the time until Anna gets home?"

I bit my tongue, the thought of spending time with Vlad didn't put me off it sounded appealing. "Sure, I know the best place just outside of town near the valley. They have the best early morning breakfast menus"

He nodded his head, "Perfect" he smiled.

Vlad sat opposite me in a booth near the window, we both ate pancakes drenched in maple syrup. We didn't talk about much but we made conversation out of the most random things. It was nice, I made stupid jokes he didn't seem to understand.

"I recently moved here from Europe, I met Anna at the real estate place in town. I bought the house just north of here, about 20 minutes away over the hill. It was a family home my distant relatives owned a few years ago" he explained with a small smile.

My eyes widened, "You bought the Ericson estate?" I asked

He nodded.

"I remember that place, I haven't been there in years. Anna and I used to break in when we were kids" I laughed, "Probably shouldn't have said that" I said.

He laughed, "As long as you don't plan on entering unplanned any time soon we'll be fine" he paused, "Would you like to see the house?"

"Now?" I raised my eyebrows, "That would be amazing"

"Let me pay the bill and we'll go, the sun will be coming up soon" he said looking out the window.

We drove up towards the hill and into a long ass drive way, the house was still as big on the inside as it was on the outside.

I had the biggest grin on my face as we walked into the music room and there was a grand piano in the corner.

"You play?" He asked noticing my face.

I shook my head, "No, but I like listening to it. My dad used to take me to see theatre performances and I always loved the sound of the piano more than anything else" I ran my fingers along the keys.

Vlad took his jacket off and gestured for me to sit next to him in the stool. "I'm a tad rusty so forgive me if I make a few mistakes"

I smiled, I listened to the melody he played. We sat there almost an hour, "You're really good" I commented.

"So what made you come back to LA?" I asked as I curled up on the large leather lounger in front of the fireplace.

He stared into the flames and spoke, "I'm looking for someone I haven't seen in a long time" he turned to me, "What else do you know about Vlad the impaler?"

I cleared my throat, "I don't know but this is gonna sound really stupid but I swear to god you look an awful lot like him" I stared into his eyes.

"They say his wife, Marina was the most beautiful woman in all of the world with hair as beautiful as gold and eyes as blue as the purest waters. She died so he could save his kingdom, they say that one day he'll find her again and there love will be just as amazing it was"

"Love is a powerful thing, it can break you or it can make you the happiest person in the world" I replied as I bit lip.

I cleared my throat, "I don't know but this is gonna sound really stupid but I swear to god you look an awful lot like him" I stared into his eyes.

"They say his wife, Marina was the most beautiful woman in all of the world with hair as beautiful as gold and eyes as blue as the purest waters. She died so he could save his kingdom, they say that one day he'll find her again and there love will be just as amazing it was"

"Love is a powerful thing, it can break you or it can make you the happiest person in the world" I replied as I bit lip.

In that moment Vlad leaned in and pushed his lips against mine, I pushed back returning the favour. I didn't want it to end but it was abruptly cut short as he pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling as if I did something bad.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, head in his hands, "This is wrong, it'll only end in heartache" he replied in a low tone.

I let out a deep breath, "I can assure you I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" I assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. The uunicorns leaped over the rainbow and same concept of how babies were made occured.

* * *

><p>I raced around the room looking for my black skirt and tight singlet, I only wore Vlad's button up shirt. I changed as I skipped down the stairs trying to be as quiet as I could, putting my bag over my shoulder and strutted out the front door.<p>

"Anna" I greeted in a rush as I sped down the driveway, attempting to put my heels on and falling a few times in the process. "Anna, I need you to come and pick me up"

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked with a yawn, I heard the phone crackle as she moved around under the covers.

I nodded, "Yeah, three in the afternoon" I answered, THREE IN THE FREAKING AFTERNOON. "What!" I panicked into the phone, I almost tripped as I adjusted to the time. "What the hell did you do last night?"

She laughed, "No, the real question is what didn't I do that you did" she replied yawning again.

"I slept with Vlad" I confessed, feeling slightly guilty.

"You what?" She questioned as her tone of voice changed, it became more hostile and scarce jumping up and dropping the phone on the floor, I heard her stumble around before picking it up again, "Stay away from his him, keep in the sunlight"

"Yeah, okay. Come get me, I left my car in the garage at the office" I added before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Hello, sorry I havent updated in awhile! I've been busy with work and study! Haha. And also I am so mega sorry for all the confusions in the previous chapters! But no fear the wait is over..for now :3 _**_

A few weeks passed and Vlad and I became closer, spending more and more time together. We went to the cinemas and silent movie events. I spent more days at his place and we would just sit in front of the fire and talk, even the silence was comforting. Everything was going well until one particular night Anna invited Vlad and I to Dinner at this fancy restaurant downtown called "Providence" on Melrose avenue, about an hours drive from the countryside.

"So, how are you guys going?" Anna asked as she stuffed her face with the very expensive plate of Clam Chowder "This place is amazing, it's a money sucker though"

I laughed as I watched her chew multiple times and drink her wine at the same time, "We're good, looks like you're enjoying your chowder Belle" I acknowledged with a small nod. I twirled my pasta on its fork and stuck it in my mouth. I waited till it was safe to talk, "How exactly did you manage to get into this restaurant...the reservations for this place would make you wait at least a month"

Anna hurried to swallow her food down and speak, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about...Ryan's dad bought him the restaurant and he promised to get us a table the first chance he got" I watched as her eyes trailed from her plate to me and then Vlad, she stared behind her and waited, in that moment Ryan burst through the doors wearing a black button up shirt and black suit pants. "Here he is" she introduced as he made his way towards our table.

"Hi ladies" he greeted with his signature smile, "How are you all going?" he asked with his hands in his pockets. I watched as both Vlad and Ryan gave each other glares.

I smiled politely and nodded my head, "We're pretty good, thanks for getting us in" I replied. "I didn't know your dad bought this place for you?"

"The original owners were about to sell up and dad thought it was good investment for the both of us, how's your grandfather" he asked with raised eyebrows, "I heard he's still co-owning the company with you"

"Yeah, he's good. I think he's in Prague at the moment" I answered, I felt Vlad's hand on my leg tighten. I turned my head and smiled, "Vlad this is Ryan Johnson, Rye this is Vlad" I introduced the both of them.

Vlad stood up and shook Ryans hand. "How do you know Mara?" Ryan asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Are you guys together?"

I panicked, I didn't know what to say. "Vlad was one of Anna's clients, and we're...kinda friends" I replied, going quiet on the last part.

"I don't think Amara's said anything about this but I'm her ex-fiance"' Ryan felt the need to make things even more awkward and even harder to explain, "Yeah, we were young"

were young"

I sighed in annoyance and slouched back in my chair, "At least we stopped it before it went any further"

Ryan gave me a small smile and nodded his head, "I agree with you on that, I mean it could have ended so much worse for the both of us" He answered

I took a sip of wine and pressed my lips together, we all sat in silence for a few minutes before Anna piped up and attempted to relieve the pressure that was growing but it went as swiftly as popping a balloon with a pin. It was going to end with a bang.

"Mara" she gestured with a smile, "Remember how you were telling me about your trip to Romania?" she trailed off with a smile, "Ryan's going there as well, apparently Alucard requested his presence during your stay...which will be at the one and only Castle Dracula"

Anna, just shut up. Those words ran through my head and I fought the urge to say them. Ryan must have caught on to my awkwardness and replied, "Yeah, my dad bought the Tepes estate a few months ago and since Mara is going, Alucard suggested I go with her"

I nodded my head and turned my gaze towards Vlad who adjusted himself in his chair and tossed me an uncomfortable glare. I tried to smile and reassure him but he shrugged it off and leaned against the table, elbows up. "Romania?" He asked with raised eyebrows, he couldn't the hide the fact that he was both jealous and annoyed at the same time.

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, some of my grandfathers best clients are over there and insisted I travel there. It's because of some religious belief or whatever" I answered as I took another sip of wine. "It's only for about a week, an extra day give or take" I glared at Anna as I spoke.

"And you'll be staying at Dracula's castle, in Transylvania?" He verified with a nod, he pushed back an slouched in his chair.

I finished my glass of wine and smiled, "The food was great, thank you Rye. We should get going, it's getting late and I have to be at the office early tomorrow." I pushed my chair back and stood up, Vlad did the same. "It was good seeing you Ryan, see you at home Anna" I flicked my head up and made my way outside. "I need to go to my apartment and get my toothbrush before we head to yours"

We walked down the street and passed an alley before stopping at a bunch of lights, "I think it'd be a good idea for you not to come over tonight" Vlad replied in a cold tone as he turned to me.

I narrowed my eyes, "What?" I questioned, "I'm sorry you had to find out about my trip, I was gonna tell you tonight" I assured.

Vlad sighed heavily, "I will happily walk you home and that's all it will be"

Before I could reply the light turned green for us to walk and thats what he did, Vlad took off as fast as he could. I followed and tried my best to catch up.

"Vlad" I called out as I tried to get him to stop, "Vladimir stop!" I called out a lot firmer as I stood my ground and waited for him to stop.

"What!" he growled as he turned around and faced me. I could see the anger and hate pulsate in his eyes. I almost jumped back in fright.

"What the hell is wrong!" I questioned with wide eyes, "Why are you acting like this?"

Vlad scoffed and took a few steps closer to me and pointed in the direction we walked from, "Him, it's him Amara!" he yelled, "I don't like him, I don't like the way he looks at you!"

I sighed, "He means nothing to me Vlad!" I replied as I shook my head, "I can't help what he does"

"Well, I don't like it nor do I enjoy the fact that the two of you were engage to be married" He sneered, lowering his arm and staring everywhere but my eyes, "Referring to me as a 'friend'...just a friend, is that all I am?"

I shook my head again, "Just because I was engaged to Ryan doesn't change the way I feel about you, he's in the past and you're in the now Vlad. I don't love him." I answered, "I don't know what we are and honestly I feel something for you I haven't felt for anyone...not even Ryan" My voice grew louder, "I think I'm in love with you Vladimir and I don't know if you feel the same way so yeah, until I know where we are in our relationship or whatever the hell this is...I'm gonna go with whatever comes to mind"

Vlad looked at me and his eyes widened, almost in shock. "You're in love with me?" he repeated.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, you big dummy" I answered, "I'm going home" I pushed past him as I moved I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me back, this time a whole lot closer.

"That's funny because I've been in love with you since the day I laid eyes upon you" he whispered before pushing his lips against mine. I pushed back and took in a deep breath before saying anything.

"Come with me to Romania" I thought about it right after I said it, how was I going to get what I needed done while he was there. I couldn't let him find out. "Please, you know the place better than I do and it'd be fun"

Vla sighed and a large smile grew on his face before he nodded his head, "Only if you want me to, I don't want to distract you from your work"

I shook my head, "Of course I want you too, I don't particularly want to be there alone with Ryan anyway" I smirked.


End file.
